Harry Potter et l'Alliance des Peuples
by Phantme
Summary: Harry est déprimer depuis la mort de sirius, qui pourra le sortir de là? Peut etre est ce Dobby? Pourquoi vient-il le trouver à Privet Drive? SPOILER 5 Chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé après 1 mois d'attente.
1. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Voici une nouvelle histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de continuer celle que j'ai commencé. Celle-ci ce passe après le tome cinq, Harry se sent déprimer par la mort de Sirius. Il se sent perdu dans le monde, ayant perdu sa seul famille, Dobby va-t-il pouvoir le réveiller en lui demandant son aide ? Harry osera-t-il vivre ? Quel choix va-t-il faire ? Ce laisser tuer par Voldemort ou le tuer ?  
  
Ceci est un sondage, suivant vos avis je continuerais ou pas. Le sondage est terminer, j'en ai eut cinq, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de mettre une review, j'aime les critiques positives ET négatives cela aide beaucoup pour écrire.)  
  
Il va de soit que aucun personnage ne m'appartiennent et que je ne touche rien. J'écris juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et parce que j'aime écrire. Je laisse ainsi travailler mon imagination. (il vaut mieux que j'arrête là), sinon sauf les personnages que j'invente. Si vous voulez utilisé l'un d'eux dans une autre fic, ce serait sympas de le demander. Sinon et bien bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1 : paru le 25 janvier 2004.  
  
Chapitre 2 : paru le 27 janvier 2004.  
  
Chapitre 3 : paru le 01 février 2004  
  
Correction des trois premiers chapitre 04 février 2004.  
  
A bientôt je l'espère,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Dernière mise à jour : le 04 février 2004. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Que se passe t il?

Chapitre 1 : Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Harry Potter était assis dans le parc du quartier, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez les Dursley, il y venait tous les soirs, s'asseoir à cet endroit, pour contempler les étoiles. Maintenant il ne sortait plus que la nuit, y cherchant le réconfort qu'il ne trouvait pas le jour, auprès de sa famille. Harry était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il avait l'air normal à première vue, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il ne l'était pas, il était un sorcier. Pas n'importe quel sorcier, il était le survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort à l'âge de un an, le mage noir le plus crains du monde des sorciers. Mais voilà, il n'était pas totalement partit. Au cour de sa scolarité à Poudlard, à l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Harry l'avait affronter de différentes façons. En première année, il était dans la peau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en deuxième, il l'avait vu dans un journal de souvenirs, et en quatrième année, le cauchemar avait réellement commencé. Après avoir tuer Cédric Digory, Voldemort était revenu à l'état corporelle. Pourtant l'année qui fut la plus mauvaise, fut sa cinquième année, c'est là qu'il perdit son parrain, Sirius Black. Il avait rencontré Sirius en troisième année. C'était un fugitif de la prison d'Azkanban, la prison des sorciers. Le seul sorcier qui jusqu'à ce jour avait su s'enfuir. Sirius Black avait été condamné pour le meurtre de douze moldu (personne sans pouvoir magique), ainsi que celui d'un de ses amis qui étaient en réalité à l'origine du meurtre.  
  
Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, Harry revoyait le voile où Sirius avait basculer. Il ne le reverrait jamais, lui qui croyait avoir trouvé une famille l'avait perdue à nouveau. C'était pour cela qu'il venait tous les soirs regarder le ciel. En fait il ne voyait qu'une seule étoile, et elle appartenait à la constellation d'Orion : Sirius. Tous les soirs, il venait, la regarder et lui parler. Il savait que Sirius ne l'entendrait plus, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, parfois il voulait mourir ou n'avoir jamais existé. « Pourquoi moi ? », se disait-il. Il connaissait la réponse, la prophétie. Pour une prophétie, il avait perdu sa famille. Celle-ci annonçait l'arrivée d'un garçon qui aurait le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. Il était ce garçon, lui seul pouvait défère ce sorcier noir.  
  
Plus rien n'allait, Harry se sentait hors de ce monde. La douleur l'avait marqué à jamais. Un enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite, il n'avait jamais eut vraiment une famille pour le soutenir, comme il n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais eut quelqu'un pour lui dire :  
  
« Alors Harry, ta journée c'est elle bien passée ? Qu'as tu fais de beau à l'école ? », ses paroles accompagnées d'un sourire doux que seul une mère peut donner à son fils.  
  
Personne n'avait jamais été là pour le lui dire. Il se sentait seul, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Il devait choisir entre mourir et être la victime ou vivre et être un assassin. Comment pouvait-il choisir ? Qui est ce qui avait dit qu'un humain ou une prophétie avait le droit de dire qui devait mourir ou vivre ?  
  
Harry décida finalement de se lever, il devait retourner chez les Dursley, la famille qui appartenait à sa mère, si on pouvait appelé ça une famille. Un endroit où il était traiter comme un anomalie de la nature, et où tout lui était interdit. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, surtout depuis que Dudley avait été attaqué l'année d'avant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher son cousin, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer.  
  
Pourtant tout cela lui était indifférent, quoique les gens pensent de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer : il avait l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de lui. Choisir, mais quoi ? Il ne savait que faire, ni à qui demander conseil. Il y avait pourtant songer, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il ne voyait aucune issue, il ne voyait qu'un tunnel noir, vide, sans lumière, sans chaleur. Il n'avait personne. Ce sentiment de solitude, il l'avait traîner partout avec lui cette semaine. Il s'enfermait en lui même. Les lettres de ses amis ne l'aidaient pas, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de son fardeau. Pourraient- ils comprendre ?  
  
Harry retourna vers le 4 Privet Drive, avant d'entrer chez lui, il se tourna dans la rue pour saluer le membre de l'ordre du phénix, qui depuis un an, était derrière lui dès qu'il sortait. Il rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre quelques choses à manger, depuis que Fol oeil avait parler avec les Dursley il pouvait au moins mangé à sa faim. Un sourire désabusé naquit sur ses lèvres, les Dursley ne réagissaient qu'à la peur, peur que quelqu'un apprenne le terrible secret que renferme leur neveu Harry. Peur de ces sorciers aux terribles pouvoir.  
  
Ce jour là pourtant, un invité surprise allait le secouer, alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, il la trouva en ordre. Bizarre, il ne l'avait pas ranger pourtant. C'est alors qu'il le vit : Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises, était là.  
  
« Dobby, que fais tu là ? »  
  
« Bonjour Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby est content de vous voir, Dobby voudrait vous parler. »  
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit intrigué, il invita Dobby à faire de même.  
  
« Je t'écoute Dobby. »  
  
« Monsieur, Dobby est venu vous trouver, il devait venir monsieur. C'est important, monsieur. Dobby a vu des hommes en noirs s'approcher d'amis à Dobby monsieur. Ses amis ont été menacé monsieur. Il est venu chercher de l'aide au près de celui qu'il savait bon, monsieur. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux, il écoutait ce que l'elfe lui disait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que s'était extrêmement grave, Dobby semblait à la fois totalement calme et maître de lui, mais ne l'était pas à d'autre moment. Harry voyait qu'il était important de le calmer.  
  
« Que puis je faire pour t'aider Dobby ? »  
  
« Pouvez vous venir avec moi ? », demanda l'elfe.  
  
« Mais Dobby, je ne peux pas faire de magie et je ne sais pas transplaner non plus, je suis surveiller. »  
  
« Je peux vous prendre avec moi Monsieur, c'est important s'il vous plait, j'ai promis de revenir avec l'aide, s'il vous plait. »  
  
Voyant l'air de l'elfe, Harry soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, Dobby semblait au bord de la crise.  
  
« Très bien Dobby, je te suis, mais je dois d'abord écrire un mot pour dire que je part. »  
  
Dobby hocha la tête, et Harry prit un parchemin avant d'écrire :  
  
Ron,  
  
Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé partir de chez les Dursley, pourtant Dobby est venu me trouver, et me demande de le suivre. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, je crois qu'il est préférable que je le suive. Peux tu prévenir qui de droit ?  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry posa sa plume, et prit Hedwige dans sa cage, lui demandant d'aller porter la lettre chez Ron. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers Dobby et lui dit :  
  
« Très bien je te suis »  
  
Dans un claquement de doigt, Dobby et Harry disparurent.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Le chapitre un est fini, je sais qu'il est un peu cours, pour les suivants, et bien on verra. Je fais un sondage pour voir si je vais continuer ou pas. Suivant l'avis des lecteurs. Alors ceux qui veulent une suite: review. Si je n'en ai pas au minimum trois, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite. Alors s'il vous plait review.  
  
Paru le 11 février 2004. Sur TWWO.  
  
Paru le 25 janvier 2004  
  
Correction : le 04 février 2004. 


	3. Chapitre 2: Panique dans le Monde Sorcie...

Chapitre 2 : Panique dans le monde sorcier.  
  
Lorsque Harry réapparu, ce qu'il vit le fit reculer : il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Il lui était impossible de voir le ciel étoilé à travers le sombre feuillage. Mais ce qui l'avait effrayer c'était cet esprit malsain qui semblait présent dans cet endroit. L'air était lourd, chargé de douleur, de tristesse, de cris. Un frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il allait se faire attaquer par la plus vil des créatures.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dobby :  
  
«Est-ce que tu peux me dires où est-ce qu'on va? »  
  
« J'ai promis de ne jamais dire le nom, mais je vous promets monsieur qu'il n'y a plus de danger pour le moment. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il savait que l'elfe ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Par mesure de prudence il prit sa baguette. Ensemble ils partirent à travers les chemins sinueux de la forêt. Une forte humidité y régnait, comme s'il venait de pleuvoir et avec la chaleur qu'il y avait, cela donnait l'effet d'un sonna.  
  
Plus Harry avançait, plus il sentait que quelque chose de malsain était, ou avait été à l'oeuvre. Une odeur de sang semblait imprégner la forêt entière. Pendant une heure, Harry avança péniblement, plus il avançait, plus il sentait les différentes odeurs. Il sentait le feu se mêler à l'odeur du sang. Il doutait d'arriver à un endroit qui n'était pas dangereux pour lui. Cela lui semblait impossible, pas avec ce qu'il sentait et ressentait en avançant.  
  
*****  
  
Ce matin là, Remus attendait la relève, il avait veillé toute la nuit. Hier en suivant Harry, il l'avait trouvé pâle, les yeux vides. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait sembler s'isoler, il ne parlait plus beaucoup, sauf pour répondre brièvement. La veille il avait eu envie de lui parler, en le voyant, les épaules courbés, sous un poids trop grand pour lui. Rien ne l'épargnerait donc ? Il avait déjà vu tant d'horreur. Que devra-t-il encore supporter avant de pouvoir vivre ? Remus soupira à l'intérieur de lui même. La mort de Sirius l'avait laissé seul, il était le dernier des maraudeurs, le dernier qui pouvait considérer Harry comme un fils. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jouer le rôle que Sirius avait jouer, pourtant il aimerait tant. Qui voudrait avoir un loup-garou pour ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parrain, d'un frère, d'un père ? Qui oserait prendre un monstre comme cela ? Il espérait, mais n'osait le demander à Harry, il avait tellement peur de se faire rejeter. Harry était tout ce qui restait de James, Lily et Sirius, et il s'était attaché à lui bien plus que ce qu'il le laissait croire. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit un bruit caractéristique de transplanage, la relève arrivait, le sortant ainsi de ses sombres pensées. Il sourit en voyant Fol oeil arriver.  
  
« Bonjour Fol oeil, tu vas bien ? »  
  
Fol oeil hocha simplement la tête, puis se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.  
  
« Rien à signaler ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non rien, Harry est rentrer tard hier, puis je l'ai vu monter dans sa chambre, allumer la lampe et fermer ses rideaux. Hedwige est partie hier soir, et n'est toujours pas revenue. Sinon je n'ai toujours rien vu bouger dans sa chambre depuis. », expliqua Remus  
  
« Tu es sûr Lupin ? », aboya Fol oeil.  
  
« Oui pourquoi ? », répondit Remus.  
  
« Et bien Potter n'est plus dans sa chambre, et je ne le vois nul part dans la maison. »  
  
« Quoi ? », dit Lupin.  
  
« T'es bouché, il n'est pas là », s'impatienta Fol oeil en regardant partout, dans toutes les directions, avec son oeil magique.  
  
« Mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, et personne n'est entré hier hormis les Dursley. », dit Lupin, essayant de garder son calme. « La porte d'entrée n'a pas encore été ouverte ce matin. »  
  
« Bien il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si il est vraiment là. », dit Fol œil en s'approchant de la porte et sonnant à celle ci.  
  
Il fallut attendre cinq minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, une femme à l'allure de cheval entrouvrit la porte et sursauta en reconnaissant les oiseaux de mauvaises augures qui les avaient agressé à la gare, quand ils étaient aller chercher le délinquant.  
  
« Bonjour Mrs Dursley, nous aimerions parler à Harry Potter. Est-il là ? », demanda Maugrey.  
  
Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte sans souffler mot, puis elle les laissa dans le couloir, avant de monter à l'étage et de réveiller Harry. La veille, l'adolescent était monté sans leurs adresser la parole. Alors qu'elle frappait à la porte, elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entra dans la chambre pour la trouver vide. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'effroi, où pouvait donc bien être ce morveux, toujours à créer les pires ennuis. Si les gens de son espèce ne le trouvaient pas, ils diront que c'est encore de leurs fautes.  
  
Elle se précipita en bas, et commença à chercher dans toute la maison, ayant peur de ce que ferait ces fous, si Harry n'était pas là.  
  
Pendant qu'elle était partie, Fol oeil observait tous les coins de la maison, mais sans résultats. Cependant toutes ses affaires étaient là ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Donc il ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé comme ça.  
  
« Il n'est pas là, il n'y a aucun signe de lutte. Il faut aller trouver Dumbledore. », dit Fol oeil.  
  
Lorsque Pétunia Dursley eut repassé devant eux trois fois, cherchant son neveux en marmonnant, Remus l'interpella, et lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir dans peu de temps, et il y avait intérêt à ce que Potter soit là.  
  
Fol oeil décida de rester, il devait savoir quand est-ce que Potter rentrerait, et c'était lui seul qui pouvait voir à travers les murs et la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
*****  
  
Au matin, Ron était assis à table lorsqu'il vit arriver Hedwige. Il prit la lettre qu'elle portait, et lui donna un morceau de bacon. Ron prit la lettre, la tournant entre ses mains. C'était la première fois que Harry lui écrivait de son plein gré depuis le début des vacance. Harry n'avait écrit que pour répondre au courrier, et encore, tout ce qu'il disait était laconique, morne et semblait sans vie. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, il sentait qu'il sombrait dans une dépression, dont rien ne pourrait le sortir. Il sentait aussi que Harry lui cachait quelque chose à lui ainsi qu'à Hermione. Plusieurs fois il en avait parler avec Hermione, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à leur faire des confidences par courrier. Il soupira et se décida à ouvrir la lettre.  
  
Molly vit son fils se figer alors qu'il lisait la lettre, la bouche ouverte. Puis elle aperçu la lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard de son plus jeune fils. Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il lui tendit la lettre. A peine eut-elle lu la lettre qu'elle se précipita sur la cheminée, et appella Dumbledore.  
  
« Professeur, nous avons un problème. Qui est-ce qui garde Harry ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« C'était Remus, Alastor Maugrey vient de partir le relayer. », répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce, il avait le visage pâle.  
  
« Professeur, entendit-elle, Harry à disparu ! », lança-t-il brutalement.  
  
Dumbledore se redressa :  
  
« Comment ça disparu ? »  
  
« Oui, il est rentré hier soir, et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de chez lui. Il n'est pas sorti par la porte. Il n'a pas non plus prit la cape d'invisibilité, Maugrey l'a vu ce matin, alors qu'il regardait la maison pour voir si Harry était là. », expliqua Lupin.  
  
Molly Weasley poussa un gémissement, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui avait un regard inquiet :  
  
« Il a envoyé une lettre à Ron hier, il est partit de son plein gré apparemment. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Il a parlé d'un certain Dobby. »  
  
« Dobby l'elfe de maison ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? Pouvez vous me montrer la lettre, s'il vous plait. », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Molly hocha la tête, et disparut de la cheminée, pour réapparaître avec la missive. Dumbledore la prit et la lut en fronçant les sourcils. La lettre n'était pas très explicite, mais semblait plus vivante que ce qu'il n'avait envoyer depuis le début de l'été. Il avait une écriture un peu plus ferme. Mais tout cela n'expliquait pas si c'était vraiment Dobby qui était venu la veille, ni où il était partit.  
  
« Il faut en premier vérifier si c'est bien Dobby qui était chez lui hier, avant de paniquer. Molly pourriez vous venir avec Ron s'il vous plait. »  
  
Molly hocha la tête, retourna chez elle et revint ensuite accompagnée de Ron à Poudlard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand tous furent rassemblés dans le bureau, Dumbledore se tourna vers Ron :  
  
« Dites moi, Mr Weasley, dans ses dernières lettres, Harry parlait- il de quitter la maison des Dursley ? »  
  
« Non Monsieur, bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait déprimé, il n'a rien dit de tel. J'ai été surpris en lisant la lettre. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Molly :  
  
« Je crois que nous aurons besoin de retourner au quartier général pour régler cette affaire, serait-il possible que vous y alliez avec votre famille. Je vais aller au ministère pour demander une inspection des auras et vérifier que c'est bien Dobby qui est passé chez Harry.», expliqua Dumbledore. « Remus si vous pouviez venir avec moi, cela m'aiderai beaucoup. »  
  
*****  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Harry avait disparut, personne n'avait été mis au courant de sa disparition excepté l'ordre. L'enquête avait bien montrer qu'un elfe du nom de Dobby était bien passé deux jours avant dans la maison des Dursley. La panique avait commencé à gagner le ministère, le Survivant avait disparut, si la population l'apprenait ce serait une catastrophe. Le bon côté serait que peut être Fudge perdrait définitivement sa place de ministre, déjà que sa cote avait diminué depuis que la vérité sur Voldemort avait éclatée, il ne pouvait plus perdre la face. Mais le pire était arrivé, le Survivant avait disparut. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, il n'avait aucune nouvelle. C'était le vide total.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione était arrivé au terrier depuis maintenant deux jours, dès qu'elle avait appris la disparition de Harry, elle avait accouru. Elle aussi maudissait Dobby pour son inconscience à amener Harry vers le danger. Cela avait fait rire Ron, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur les termes à employer avec un elfe de maison.  
  
Pourtant, ce matin là, l'inquiétude monta d'un cran, lorsque Hermione ouvrit la gazette du Sorcier, en palissant. Avant de se tourner vers Molly Weasley :  
  
« Ils sont au courant, ils ont appris que Harry avait disparut. »  
  
« Qui ils ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Les mangemorts et Voldemort »  
  
Molly Weasley sursauta à l'évocation du nom tant redouté  
  
« La Gazette en parle, les mangemorts vont commencer à le chercher. Harry est vraiment en danger maintenant. »  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la pièce se turent, comprenant ce que cela impliquaient. Harry était de nouveau en danger de mort. Rien ni personne ne le laisserait en paix.  
  
*****  
  
Hors du Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ignorant tout de cette organisation, le monde sorcier fut ébranlé. Le Survivant, celui qu'ils avaient calomniés pendant un an, venait de disparaître, et personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé. La communauté magique venait de perdre leurs symbole d'espérance, leur espoir. Si Harry Potter avait disparut, qui les délivrerait alors ?  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je sais qu'il est court, mais je pense que je vais les faire tous de cette longueur. C'est plus simple. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment les longs chapitres.  
  
J'ai quelque petites choses à vous demander :  
  
Comment mettez-vous en italique, en gras,. ? Je n'y arrive pas, et ça m'embête, j'en ai besoin pour la présentation. ( Un auteur désespéré, snif une larme.)  
  
Autre chose, qui aimerait se dévouer pour corriger mes chapitres, je préviens, il aura plus de travail que pour mon autre histoire. Il y aura plus de problème de forme. (Certaines phrases n'ont aucun sens, il faut les réécrire, et la personne qui le fait avec moi pour mon autre histoire, ne sait pas le faire pour celle-ci). Un auteur présentant un air de chien malheureux sur le visage. Mdr.  
  
Merci d'avance pour le ou la volontair(e).  
  
RAR :......merci !!  
  
Izzie : Voici une suite, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que Harry va rencontrer, mais bon. Quand à la réaction de Dumbledore, je crois qu'elle va être intéressante, mais c'est pour la suite. Alors chut, top secret. ;-)  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Je ne voulais pas obligatoirement une review, mais c'était pour voir si cela valait la peine que je continue, mais merci ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Godric 2 : Oui, tu es le troisième, je continue donc. Merci pour le compliment, je deviens rouge pivoine derrière l'écran en le lisant.  
  
Jina : Je suis heureuse de voir que ton pc est réparer. Mais ce n'est pas gentil de faire du chantage, non pas gentil du tout. Snif. Heureuse que la suite te plaise. PS : une petite précision sur la personne qui me relit après pour l'autre fic, elle est aveugle, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une correctrice merci en tout cas. PSS : Je peux ravoir mon chapitre alors ? (rien ne presse bien sur). ;-) :D  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche.  
  
Paru le 27 janvier 2004.  
  
Correction : 04 février 2004. 


	4. Chapitre 3: Les Bannis

Chapitre 3 : Les Bannis.  
  
Harry avançait péniblement vers la forêt, suivant Dobby qui semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à avancer. Il soupira en lui même, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de suivre l'elfe. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, après tout, Sirius était mort pas sa faute, qu'est ce qui est important maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien n'y personne ?  
  
Mentalement, Harry se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées. Ce tournant vers Dobby il lui demanda :  
  
« Es-tu sur de savoir où tu vas ? Et puis, si tu me disais le nom de l'endroit ou nous nous rendons ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous allons, je l'ai promis, mais je promet que ce n'est pas dangereux. Rien ne vous arrivera, je ne le permettrais pas. », assura l'elfe, ses grands yeux bleus suppliant Harry de le comprendre.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête et continua à avancer, Dobby et lui n'avait définitivement pas la même définition du mot danger, si il se fiait à son odorat, ils entraient bel et bien dans un lieu qui pourrait être qualifié de dangereux. Une forte odeur de sang s'était mélangée à l'odeur de feu, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus l'odeur devenait insupportable. Il continuait par contre à suivre aveuglement son ami, lui faisant confiance. Il savait que si un danger le menaçait, Dobby se sacrifierait pour lui, ce qui bien sur ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
Le temps passa lentement, le chemin était long et l'odeur semblait s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry cru qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, quand finalement ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Harry leva la tête comme pour vérifier que Sirius était toujours au sein de la constellation d'Orion, mais il ne pu rien voir, quelque chose semblait obscurcir le ciel, comme si le un voile s'était étendu au dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de le contempler.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur l'elfe en songeant que Sirius ne serait pas avec lui cette nuit. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dobby non plus n'était plus avec lui. Il le chercha du regard et ne le trouva nul par. Perplexe, il sortit sa baguette, même si il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, c'était toujours utile pour se défendre en cas de danger. Il parcouru la plaine du regard, et du constater qu'il ne trouverait pas son ami. Il avait au fond de lui la certitude que Dobby n'était pas loin. Un peu comme si il le sentait à côté, mais qu'un mur les séparait.  
  
Alors qu'il observait toujours autour de lui, il constata que des formes irrégulières et disparates semblaient ce dresser au milieu de la clairière. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elles, il voulait voir ce que c'était. Cependant il ne put les toucher car elles semblaient vouloir fuir loin devant lui.  
  
Frustré Harry s'impatienta :  
  
« Dobby, si tu crois que ça m'amuse de jouer à cache cache, tu te trompes, alors s'il te plait, montre toi ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse il n'eut droit qu'au silence.  
  
La panique commençait à le gagner, lorsqu'une conversation avec Hermione lui revint en tête.  
  
***  
  
La salle commune des Griffondors était vide depuis un bout de temps, Hermione lisait un livre à côté de Ron et Harry qui finissaient leurs devoirs. Harry leva la tête :  
  
« Herm', il parle de quoi cette fois-ci ton grimoire ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est la légende des peuples Bannis. »  
  
« Ha ? Et quels sont ces peuples si je puis me permettre ? », demanda Harry à moitié ironique, à moitié intriguer.  
  
« Ce sont des centaures, des elfes de maison et des bois, des géants, des nains et autres espèce magique, ainsi quelques hommes parfois qui vivent dans la forêt des Bannis, ils se sont chassés par leurs peuples pour différentes raisons, en général c'est pour divergence d'opinion. Ils se sont tous alliés et vivent en communautés. Beaucoup de personnes ont déjà essayé de trouver leur village dans la forêt des Bannis, mais très peu de personne ont réussit, et tous ceux qui ont put le découvrir un jour n'ont jamais révélé les secrets permettant de le trouver ou bien encore de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du village . C'est de là qu'est venu la légende, car cela fait à peu près deux cents ans que l'ont a plus entendu parler de ce village. Il est même dit qu'il n'existe plus, en fait personne ne sait vraiment si le village a existé ou non un jour. »  
  
*****  
  
Ainsi c'est là qu'était le village des Bannis ce dit Harry, il l'avait trouvé, même si il ne savait toujours pas comment y pénétrer.  
  
Harry s'assit pour réfléchir a un moyen d'entrer, il devait se dépêcher car il sentait et était persuadé qu'un appel à l'aide venait du village, comme si la vie de tous les habitants dépendait de lui à cet instant. Comment puis-je faire pour pénétrer dans le village se répétait-il sans cesse, comment les autres ont-ils fait pour entrer ? Plus il réfléchissait, moins la solution, lui paraissait évidente.  
  
Son esprit fini par dérivé, il était fatigué, et la marche n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Harry essayait de lutter, mais il n'y parvenait pas, à bout de souffle, il finit par s'endormir sur ce qui lui semblait être le bord du village.  
  
*****  
  
« Harry Potter, monsieur, des amis de Dobby ont besoin d'aide monsieur, pouvez vous venir ? »  
  
Inlassablement, dans son sommeil il revoyait le moment où Dobby était venu le chercher. Un peu comme si un détail lui échappait. Il avait suivit aveuglement Dobby en lui faisant confiance, mais celui-ci avait disparut. Même dans son sommeil, il le sentait proche, il le sentait mais ne pouvait le rejoindre.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de trouver comment entré dans le village. Il se leva et parla :  
  
« Je promet de protégé et de ne point attaqué le village du peuple des Bannis tant que j'y serais. »  
  
Ce fut brusquement comme si un épais rideau se levait, il put enfin voir le village, un village dévasté par quelque force maléfique. Il lui apparut alors clairement que les barrières n'avaient été pas assez solide. Plus il avançait dan le village, plus il se sentait oppressé pas l'atmosphère lourde qui y régnait. Le Danger avait l'air de pouvoir surgir de partout a la fois.  
  
Harry s'avança au centre du village où il découvrit tous les habitants gardés par des monstres munis de grandes tentacules. Ces créatures étaient entièrements faites d'un feu rouge et jaune bordé d'un noir profond, les ténèbres semblaient les entourés. Leurs yeux bleus semblaient paradoxalement aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace. Leurs tentacules de feux ce balançaient lentement donnant l'impression de bras gigantesques comparer à leusr petit corps. On ne pouvait voir leurs gueules, mais il était certain que c'était elles qui étaient responsable de tous les dégâts occasionnés au village, même si pour le moment elles ne jouaient qu'un rôle de gardien.  
  
Harry détourna les yeux des créatures pour observer les villageois, et il put voir que tous étaient regrouper au centre et gardés par les monstres.  
  
Un autre point l'intrigua, un peu à l'écart, seul se trouvait un cheval blanc. Harry fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas un centaure, ça il en était sur. Il pouvait aussi sentir que ce n'était pas un simple cheval. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'appel à l'aide venait de l'animal, il se décida à avancer pour voir si il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il trouvait étrange que les monstres ne l'aient pas encore intercepté ou même remarquer. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il était entré sans que personne ne réagisse.  
  
Quand il fut arrivé assez proche du cheval blanc, il put voir que c'était une licorne. Celle-ci ne semblait plus bouger, même s'il sentait qu'elle était en vie. Un peu comme si c'était elle qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici et non Dobby. Harry chercha autour de lui et ne vit pas l'elfe de maison, il finit par hausser les épaules, il fallait d'abord s'occuper de la licorne qui avait autour d'elle des traces de sang argenté, il supposa qu'elle était blessée.  
  
Alors qu'il approchait du corps, il put enfin voir ce qui l'avait empêché d'identifier la race de l'animal. Un serpent noir s'était enroulé à côté d'elle, et dès que Harry fut assez près, le serpent se redressa. Il espérait peut-être effrayer Harry, mais celui ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il avait reconnu l'espèce, c'était un Venin des Terreurs. L'un des serpents les plus dangereux, ils avaient plusieurs sorte de venin : un pour endormir la personne, un autre pour paralyser et un autre pour tuer. Harry avait étudié les serpents dernièrement pour savoir à quelle sorte de serpent il aurait à faire. Voldemort n'était-il pas après tout l'héritier de Serpentard ? Il n'avait malheureusement trouvé aucun moyen pour faire face à la morsure de ce genre de serpent.  
  
Le Venin des Terreurs voyant que Harry n'avait pas réagit, commença à siffler, en lui même il se riait des hommes qui fuyaient devant lui dès qu'il sifflait.  
  
« Alorsss sssstupide Humain, on reste là, on a pas peur de moi... », Dit-il.  
  
« De quoi sssssuis-je ssssensé avoir peur Venin des Terreurs ? Je sssais très bien que ssssssssi tu as déssssssssidé de me mordre je ne ssssssssurvivrai pas. Je connais ton poison, la rapidité avec lequel il agit. Mais ccccce n'est pas pour sssssssa que je vais reculer. Je n'ai jamais plié devant ton Maître, cccccce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commenssssser. Car sssssssssi je ne me trompe pas, Voldemort doit y être pour quelque chosssse ? », répliqua Harry en fourchelangue.  
  
Le serpent fut quelque peu surprit d'entendre l'homme parler, il le fut encore plus lorsque celui ci lui parla de son maître.  
  
« Tu en sssssssais plusss que je ne le pensssssais, Humain. Dommage qu'il faille te tuer. »  
  
« Je vois que même chez toi, tuer est un plaisir, tu te délectes à l'avanssse. Tu tues pour un homme qui jamais ne te récompenssssssssssssera alors pourquoi le faire ? »  
  
Le Venin des Terreurs étaient légèrement décontenancé par cet humain qui lui parlait. Il ne sentait aucune peur venir de celui ci. Comme si il était sur de pouvoir le vaincre. Il se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Un sentiment de peur commença à venir du serpent. Il venait de sentir une force qui protégeait le garçon contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien faire.  
  
Harry vit que le serpent qui était resté silencieux commençait à reculer. Il fut intrigué par ce qui avait bien pu obliger le serpent à reculer. Ce qu'il l'entendit dire ensuite l'intrigua encore plus.  
  
« Vous avez gagné, je suppose que vous allez me tuer. », dit le serpent en s'inclinant.  
  
« Pourquoi te tuerais-je, je n'aime pas tuer ce qui n'est pas une menaccccce. La sssssssseule chosssse que je te demande ssssssss'est de ne pas tuer les perssssonnes qui vivent dans le village, ainsi que toutes autres perssssssonne si sssssssse n'est que pour te défendre ou pour manger. Ssssssssssi tu tues pour d'autres raisons, alors il est normale que tu meurs. », dit Harry.  
  
Le serpent s'inclina, il avait une dette envers le sorcier, celui ci venait de prouver sa valeur et sa grandeur d'âme.  
  
« Ssssi vous ne me tuez pas, il me tuera »,continua le serpent dans un sifflement. « Je préfère être tué par vous que par lui ».  
  
Harry resta figé un bon moment. Devait-il devenir un assassin à son tour. Dans un soupir il répliqua au serpent :  
  
« Pourquoi retourner vers lui ? Ne peux tu pas ressster ssssseul ? »  
  
« Mais où pourrais je aller ? », demanda le serpent.  
  
« Bien puissssssque sssss'est comme ssssssssa, que dirais-tu de ressster avec moi ? »  
  
Le serpent inclina la tête.  
  
« Je sssssssssuis d'accord, mais ssssssssi tu veux ssssauver le vilage, il va falloir faire fuir les Flammes Sombres, et elles, elles ont été faites par Voldemort, elles ne sont donc que maléfique. »  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court que ce que je l'avais prévu, mais c'est mieux ainsi. La suite et bien sur le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va arriver.  
  
Sinon et bien j'espère que cela vous a plus.  
  
RAR :  
  
Sérena 24 : Merci beaucoup. Sinon et bien voilà la suite.  
  
Godric 2 : Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail, mais vu les quelques problèmes que j'ai eut, je voulais te demander si tu acceptait toujours de corriger l'orthographe. Merci d'avance.  
  
Un gros merci à LeDijNn qui est passé après moi pour corriger ma tournure de phrase. Je remercie aussi Godric pour la correction de l'orthographe. Il vient de corriger les trois chapitres.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
PS n'oublié pas un petit mot fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Paru le 01 février 2004.  
  
Correction : 04 février 2004. 


	5. Chapitre 4: La confiance

Chapitre 4 : La confiance.  
  
« Les Flammes Ssssssssombre ? », demanda Harry.  
  
Le serpent pointa les monstres d'un signe de la tête.  
  
« Je veux bien, mais comment sssssssuis-je sssssssenssssé faire ? Je n'ai jamais vu des bestioles pareilles, et aillant été conçues par Voldemort, je ne sssssssuis pas sssssssssûr de pouvoir les obliger à partir. », dit alors Harry.  
  
Le serpent sembla lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré devant le peu de réflexion de son nouveau maître.  
  
« Ssssssi ccccces créatures ont été faites par Voldemort, elles ne peuvent être que maléfique. Qu'est-cccccce qui a ton avis pourrait les éloigner ? »  
  
Harry resta silencieux un moment, cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait l'aider. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la licorne, il fronça les sourcils, celle-ci semblait s'éteindre. Alors qu'elle s'éteignait les Flammes Sombres semblaient s'animer.  
  
« Comment peut-on guérir la licorne ? », demanda-t-il au Venin de Terreur.  
  
« Tu as compris. Ssssssseule une larme de phoenix peu contrer mon venin. », répondit alors le serpent.  
  
Une larme de phoenix.... il ne connaissait que Fumseck, celui de Dumbledore. Il était dommage que celui-ci ne soit pas là. La situation lui semblait désespérée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'un détail. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais il devait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il devait sauver la licorne afin de faire fuir les Flammes Sombres et ainsi sauver les Bannis, même au détriment de sa propre vie.  
  
Les Bannis avaient vu entrer l'humain, ils avaient espéré être sauvé, mais s'étaient résignés en le voyant parler Fourchelang. Ils prirent réellement peur, lorsque l'humain s'approcha de la seule chose qui les maintenaient encore en vie, la licorne. Mais à la surprise de tous, il prit un long couteau et s'entailla les veines.  
  
Harry répandit son sang sur une des plaies de la licorne en espérant profondément qu'il y avait encore des larme de phoenix en lui.  
  
Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que tous puissent entendre le chant d'un phoenix, Harry avait laissé coulé son sang sur la plaie de la licorne durant tous ce temps, et si celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, en tout cas, le poison qui était en elle ne l'avait pas tué. Un dernier soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient.  
  
*****  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Harry avait disparut, le professeur Dumbledore était inquiet. Fumseck était partit lorsqu'il était revenu du ministère, le jour de la disparition du Survivant, depuis, il n'était plus revenu. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.  
  
Ils avaient retrouvé Dobby le matin même, plongé dans un sommeil profond dans Poudlard. Après avoir réussit à le réveiller, Dumbledore l'interrogea. Le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire, c'est que l'elfe de maison n'avait pas quitté Poudlard depuis trois jours maintenant, et il dormait sous la surveillance des autres elfes de maison en permanence. Ceux- ci l'avait trouvé le jour de la disparition de Harry, endormit, et l'avait caché, honteux que cette elfe ne travaille pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que une fois l'interrogatoire finit, même s'il avait sût que Harry était en danger, il avait replongé dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de naturel. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il disparut et avec qui était-il ? Qui avait pu répandre l'emprunte magique de l'elfe dans la maison des Dursley ? Soupirant, il songea à l'elfe qui était allongé dans l'infirmerie, totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une madame Pomfresh totalement affolée qui entra dans la pièce sans même y avoir été invité :  
  
« Professeur, pouvez-vous venir à l'infirmerie ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, s'il vous plait dépêchez vous. », dit-elle avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans le couloir, suivit de près par un Dumbledore plus qu'inquiet.  
  
Ce qu'il vit à l'infirmerie le laissa perplexe : là au milieu de la pièce, se tenait un Dobby très anxieux, alors qu'un autre Dobby était allongé dans un lit.  
  
« Et bien, lequel d'entre vous est le vrai Dobby? », demanda le vieux directeur.  
  
Celui qui était debout pointa le Dobby endormit, avant de dire :  
  
« Il reviendra à la vie lorsque tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais professeur, je crois que vous devriez me suivre sans poser de question, si vous voulez revoir Harry. », dit le faux elfe.  
  
« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre sans poser de question ? », demanda alors le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
L'elfe le regarda longuement avant de répondre :  
  
« Je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir où est Harry Potter, il faut qu'il revienne, vous en avez besoin. Je pense aussi que le Loup-Garou aimerait le revoir ainsi que ses meilleurs amis, alors ne poser pas de question, appelez les et venez. »  
  
Dumbledore partit chercher Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Remus Lupin. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait suivre sans crainte la personne qui demandait à ce qu'ils viennent, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un elfe.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsque Fumseck se posa, des larmes perlèrent et s'écoulèrent sur les plaies de la licorne. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, chargé d'une attente insupportable. Si la licorne mourrait, s'en était fini de leurs vies.  
  
La licorne n'étaient pas totalement guérie quand le phoenix ce tourna vers Harry pour le soigner à son tour comme s'il sentaient que les blessure que Harry s'était infligé dans l'espoir de sauver la licorne pourrait le tuer si elles n'étaient pas soignées à temps.  
  
Alors que le phoenix allait pleurer sur le deuxième bras de Harry, la corne de la licorne vint se poser sur la plaie, et le phoenix pleura dessus. Les larmes du phoenix et la pluie de paillette sur la corne de la licorne se mélangèrent ensemble, formant ainsi une larme d'argent encore plus éclatante.  
  
Une fois que les plaies de Harry furent cicatriser, le phoenix se tourna vers la licorne pour achever de la soigner.  
  
Cela prit un bon moment avant que les plaies ne se soient toutes refermées. La licorne se redressa, chancelante au début, puis de plus en plus sûr d'elle, elle s'avança vers les Flammes Sombres. Les monstres la voyant reprendre ses force reculèrent, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire contre elle. Alors que la pureté chargeait, le chant du Phoenix se joignit à la bataille, faisant définitivement reculer les envahisseurs.  
  
Quand tous les Bannis furent libérés, ils voulurent approcher de celui qui les avait sauvés mais ils ne purent rien faire car le Venin de Terreur se dressa devant eux, menaçant les villageois. Il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de son jeune maître tant que celui-ci ne serait pas réveillé. En voyant la protection autour du jeune homme, ils reculèrent pour aller s'occuper du village.  
  
Les blessés furent conduit dans la seule bâtisse qui tenait encore debout. Là on essaya de les soigner, beaucoup étaient brûlés ou souffraient de sévères hémorragies. Ceux qui étaient en bon état, s'affairèrent à reconstruire le village.  
  
Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, la licorne avait disparut dès que les Flammes Sombres étaient partis, Fumseck était toujours aux côtés de Harry qui était au centre du village. Les Bannis avait installé au-dessus de lui un toit improvisé, ainsi il n'avait pas à craindre le mauvais temps. À tour de rôle, chacun veillait pour voir le moindre signe de vie, mais personne ne voyait rien, ils ne savaient pas qui était ce jeune garçon et ne savaient pas non plus qui pourrait venir le sauver. Ce n'est qu'au milieu du troisième jour, après la bataille, qu'un centaure arriva au village. Il fut vite mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé, quand il fut assez près du garçon il le reconnu. Il demanda à ce qu'un messager aille chercher Albus Dumbledore, alors qu'il finissait ses mots, Fumseck partit.  
  
Le soir arriva, sans que rien n'ait changé le centaure qui était venu dans l'après midi était toujours là, et veillait sur le jeune homme. Pourtant, alors que tous allaient se retirer pour une nuit de sommeil, l'alerte fut donnée, quatre personnes tentaient d'entrer dans le village.  
  
*****  
  
Quand Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore partirent, ils furent amenés par le faux Dobby au même endroit que Harry quelques jours plutôt. Une odeur de sang et de feu était toujours présente. Personne ne dit rien, mais au fond d'eux-même, ce qu'ils sentaient ne les rassuraient guère. Albus se tourna vers Dobby pour lui demander où ils allaient, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Ensemble ils se mirent en chemin vers la clairière.  
  
Une fois arrivé, Dobby disparut aussi de leur vue. Ils étaient seuls, mais où donc cela allait-il les mener ?  
  
Alors qu'ils observaient autour d'eux, ils purent voir une licorne sortir de la forêt et, disparaître sous leurs yeux, alors qu'elle avançait. Albus Dumbledore mit sa main sur son cœur pour dire :  
  
« Je promet de protégé et de ne point attaquer le village du peuple des Bannis, tant que j'y serais. », alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il disparut à la vue des trois autres. Hermione sursauta, elle regardait l'endroit où était, quelques minutes avant, le professeur. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :  
  
« Je croyais que c'était une légende, mais on dirait que Harry a trouvé le peuple des Bannis. », dit-elle.  
  
« En effet Hermione, mais si nous voulons trouver Harry, il faut à notre tour promettre de protéger ce peuple. », intervint Remus.  
  
D'une seule et même voix, les trois amis reprirent la phrase qu'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que Harry.  
  
« Je promet de protégé et de ne point attaquer le village du peuple des Bannis tant que j'y serais. », et à leur tour ils entrèrent dans le village.  
  
*****  
  
A peine l'alerte fut elle donnée, que la licorne qui avait été blessée trois jours avant, s'avança. Sur son corps, on pouvait encore voir la morsure infligé par le serpent. Elle se dirigea directement vers le centre du village et se plaça au devant de Harry comme pour le protéger.  
  
Quand le premier des quatre humains entra, ils purent voir un vieux sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demie lune. On pouvait discerné dans ces yeux une grande puissance ainsi qu'une lueur de bonté. Tous sentaient qu'il suffirait de peu de chose pour qu'il entre dans une colère noire et ne décide de détruire et décimé totalement le reste du village.  
  
Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour de Harry Potter, leur stature était une menace. Même s'ils savaient que le sorcier pourrait les détruire, ils n'étaient pas moins déterminé à se défendre. Quand le vieil homme arriva au centre du village, la lueur de puissance diminua, il avait vu la licorne. Un elfe de maison apparu à ses côtés. Le temps sembla suspendu pendant quelques seconde, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'Hermione, Ron et Remus apparurent.  
  
Tous purent sentirent que ce groupe n'avait rien de normal, le plus âgé des sorcier était puissant, les deux plus jeunes, s'aimaient, mais ne le montraient pas et refusaient de l'admettre au fond d'eux-même. Mais celui qui était le plus étrange, était sans aucun doute le loup-garou. Ce groupe était décidément hétéroclite. Non, franchement, rien de tous cela n'était normal.  
  
Alors qu'ils sentaient les sentiments qui émanaient des quatre sorciers, ils se mirent d'accord. La barrière avait bien fait de les laisser passer, ils étaient bons, comme l'était le jeune homme qui les avaient sauvés.  
  
Sentant que l'atmosphère s'allégeait et que les villageois baissaient leurs gardes, Albus Dumbledore fit de même. Il se concentra sur la forme qui était couché derrière la licorne, et poussa une exclamation en reconnaissant Harry, ce qui l'effraya encore plus, fut le Venin des Terreurs qui était derrière son protégé.  
  
Alors qu'il fixait Harry et le serpent, Dobby qui était resté en arrière durant tout ce temps, s'avança, s'approcha de la licorne, et se fondit en elle. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dumbleodre alors qu'il saluait la licorne.  
  
« Miss Granger ? », demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui, Professeur. », répondit-elle.  
  
« Pouvez vous aller vous occuper de Harry, il a besoin d'être soigné, mais tant que la licorne sera là, aucun de nous ne pourra l'approcher, hormis une jeune fille. », expliqua le professeur.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, et chercha autour d'elle un récipient pour y mettre de l'eau, c'est ce moment que choisit Firenze pour s'avancer et lui donner un tissus blanc propre et un récipient rempli d'eau.  
  
Hermione le remercia, prit l'eau et le tissus, et s'avança à son tour vers Harry, saluant la licorne alors qu'elle passait tout près. Elle s'agenouilla, et commença à rincer le haut du torse de Harry après qu'elle lui eut retirer son t-shirt. Elle se redressa, prit le récipient, et redemanda de l'eau à Firenze. Celui-ci lui redonna quatre récipients remplis d'eau qu'elle amena près de Harry. Alors qu'elle posait le quatrième récipient, la licorne s'avança. N'osant plus faire un geste, elle la laissa faire. Hermione put ainsi voir l'animal courber l'échine et mettre sa corne dans les quatre récipients remplis d'eau. Tous étaient stupéfaits. La licorne se recula à son tour, pour poser ainsi sa corne sur la cicatrice de Harry et s'enfuire vers la forêt.  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaître trois fioles et les tendit à Hermione en lui disant :  
  
« Mettez trois des récipient dans ses fioles, et conservez les pour Harry. Avec le quatrième nettoyer le corps de Harry. »  
  
Hermione fit ce qu'on lui demandait, elle remplit les fioles d'eau de licorne et les posa doucement près d'elle. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer une dernière fois le torse de Harry avec l'eau de licorne. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle se redressa, le récipient remplit d'eau de licorne dans les mains. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, lâchant tout ce qu'elle tenait en main et poussant un cris à glacer les oreilles.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Voici le nouveau chapitre de l'Alliance des Peuples, désolée pour le temps, mais j'ai un horaire plutôt chargé, donc je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je vous promets d'aller jusqu'aux bout de l'histoire, ça c'est sur, je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je n'ai encore rien écrit, dès que je l'ai fini il sera là. Sinon, et bien je suis entrain de peaufiner le plan de l'histoire pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose de cohérent. Nous verrons bien ce que cela donne.  
  
RAR :  
  
Marie-Jo : Et bien, voilà la suite, j'espère que cela va te plaire.  
  
Kaorou : Merci beaucoup, la voici la suite...  
  
Potter-68 : Merci. La voici.  
  
Nous pouvons dire un grand merci à LeDjiNn (Je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois ?) et à Godric pour la correction du chapitre.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme. 


	6. Chapitre 5: Cocon

Chapitre 5 : Cocon.  
  
Le cri attira l'attention de tout le village, Dumbledore avait fait ressortir sa magie, il se tenait menaçant, près pour une nouvelle attaque. Quand à Ron, lorsqu'il vit la raison de la frayeur d'Hermione, il ne put retenir un fou rire.  
  
De fait, au pied de Hermione se trouvait un serpent, le Venin des Terreurs, il s'était déplacé et l'avait pris par surprise. Elle n'aimait déjà pas les serpents, mais le fait de les voir d'aussi près, ne l'avait en rien rassurée. Quelque peu embarrassée, elle se tourna vers les Bannis, et s'excusa de leur avoir causés une telle frayeur.  
  
Quand tout le monde fût partit, elle ramassa le bassin qu'elle avait laissé tombé en voyant le serpent. L'eau de Licorne s'était répandue partout sur le corps de Harry, sur le sol et sur le serpent. Elle essuya une dernière fois le torse de Harry, espérant que c'était vraiment la dernière. Puis elle se releva, ramassa le bassin et chercha les fioles d'eau de Licorne... Celle-ci n'était plus là.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle se recula pour les chercher, pendant que le serpent s'enroulait autour du corps de Harry.  
  
« Avez-vous fini Miss Granger ? », demanda le professeur Dumbledore, revenant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Oui, mais je ne sais pas où sont les fioles d'eau de licorne. », dit elle.  
  
Dumbledore regarda un moment au sol, puis il sourit et lui répondit :  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne sont pas perdues. Je propose que nous rentrions à Poudlard. »  
  
D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter le corps de Harry dans les airs et l'approcha de lui. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, quelqu'un s'approcha de Harry, il ressemblait aux hommes, c'était sa stature et son maintient qui faisait douté de son appartenance au monde des hommes. Il mit autour du coup de Harry une chaînette, au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon. Le médaillon avait une forme particulière : une licorne faites d'une pierre blanche, se cabrant sur ses pattes de derrière, un serpent vert s'enroulant autour de son cou, et un être qui pourrait ressembler aux fées des contes moldus se tenaient face à la Licorne et au serpent. Dès que la chaînette fut mis autour du cou de Harry, elle disparut à vue de tous.  
  
Dumbledore remercia l'inconnu, puis se tourna vers Remus, Ron, et Hermione, les invitant à toucher le vieux journal, il rapprocha Harry et toucha lui même le journal. Ils se sentirent soudain attirer par le nombril, comme si un crochet les attirait vers un endroit quelconque, plus particulièrement à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh sursauta, elle était occupée avec Dobby, celui ci venait de se réveiller. Voyant Harry, elle se précipita dessus, Dumbledore lui expliqua ce qu'il savait, c'est à dire pas grand chose, hormis le fait que Harry avait voulu donner son sang pour sauver la Licorne, puisqu'il avait eut par le passé des larmes de Phoenix.  
  
Pomfresh hocha la tête, et commença à examiner Harry. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, puis se précipita directement vers le bureau à côté de l'infirmerie en marmonnant. Elle revint avec un fiole qui à la place d'un bouchon avait un tuyau. D'une formule, elle mit le bout du tuyau aminci sous la peau de Harry, le liquide de la fiole était de couleur brune, et semblait étrangement sale. Le liquide passa du tuyau, pour se retrouver dans le corps de Harry.  
  
« Il a un niveau de magie extrêmement bas, sans parler du fait qu'il ait perdu trop de sang. Je me demande même comment il fait pour continuer à vivre, il a deux litres de sangs en moins. Je n'ose même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état. J'espère au moins qu'il n'était pas trop tard, je viens de lui mettre de la « Vista » pour que son sang se régénère. Il est dans un état comateux. Reste à voir s'il va se battre pour survivre. Le temps seul nous le dira. », dit Mme Pomfresh. Elle se tourna vers Dobby et lui dit : « Vous pouvez partir, tout est en ordre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous dormiez, mais vous êtes en pleine forme. »  
  
Dobby se tortilla sur place, et puis osa demander :  
  
« Que s'est il passé ? »  
  
« Je pense que quelqu'un avait besoin de votre aide, alors il est venu vous la demander. Pour cela, a dû vous faire dormir, parce que vous ne deviez sans doute pas savoir le lieu où la personne était. Vous avez dû la laisser faire, sachant que cette personne ne ferrait pas de mal à Harry Potter. N'ayez crainte, je suis sûr que Harry va bientôt se réveiller. »  
  
« Mais qui est cette personne ? », demanda encore Dobby.  
  
« L'âme d'une Licorne. », fut la réponse surprenante que donna Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione, interloquée, releva la tête et dit :  
  
« C'est donc vrai, lorsque les Licornes ont besoin d'aide pour être sauvées contre les ténèbres, elles peuvent aller en quérir. Je pensais que c'était une simple légende. Mais professeur, pourquoi aurait-elle choisit Harry ? »  
  
« C'est à vous de le découvrir, avec Harry. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail à faire. Au fait, il est interdit de dire à qui que ce soit que Harry Potter est revenu à Poudlard. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley vous resterez ici, et vous veillerez sur lui le temps qu'il reprenne conscience, de mon côté je continue à faire semblant de le chercher. Harry doit guérir avant que la foule et les journalistes ne viennent le déranger. Compris ? Quand à vous Remus, j'ai une mission pour vous. »  
  
Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie sur ces quelques derniers mots.  
  
*****  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour Ron et Hermione, voir Harry réduit à un lit d'hôpital lui qui était si dynamique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire, Hermione et Ron se relayait à tour de rôle pour lui parler. Tous deux se mirent à lui lire des livres sous les conseils de Mme Pomfresh. De fait, quand une personne est dans un coma, il est préférable de lui parler sans cesse. Même si elle ne comprend pas tout, cette personne sent la présences des gens autour d'elle. Cela l'aide à se réveiller.  
  
Ron s'était mis à la lecture après avoir expliquer en long et en large qu'il ne le faisait que parce que Harry était son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il se bornait à lui lire les nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier, et de Quiditch. Hermione et lui avait décidé que de lui lire les nouvelles pourraient l'aider, puisqu'il ne supportait pas de rester sans nouvelles du monde magique. Les seuls articles qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas lire étaient les articles qui concernaient sa disparition, peu sûr du fait que Harry aimerait cette publicité.  
  
Hermione, quand à elle, s'était décidée à lire des livres un peu plus spécifique, tel la métamorphose, l'enchantement, la défense contre les forces du mal et certaines légendes qui lui semblaient intéressantes.  
  
Il ne fallait toutefois pas oublier les lettres qu'ils échangeaient avec Remus, qui ne manquait pas de mettre un mot à Harry, les lettres que Mrs Weasley envoyait à Ron et Hermione, et les anecdotes du château. Hermione s'était amusée à lui raconter l'émoi qu'il avait soulevé au ministère lorsqu'il avait disparut.  
  
Cependant, à côté de ces moments relativement joyeux, Hermione et Ron se sentaient seuls, ils avaient perdu un frère auxquels tous deux tenaient. Souvent, au bout d'une journée de veille, Hermione sortait de l'infirmerie les larmes aux yeux, désespérant de le voir s'éveiller à la vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ron, lui essayait de ne rien montrer pour pouvoir soutenir Hermione, ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans cette situation. Parfois il avait envie de hurler toute sa frustration, de secouer Harry comme un prunier, et de lui dire de se réveiller, d'arrêter de jouer. Dans ses moments là, Dumbledore les aidaient beaucoup à garder confiance en Harry. Celui-ci semblait ne pas douter un instant des capacités du jeune homme, un peu comme si il savait que Harry allait s'en sortir.  
  
*****  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était arrivé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, la gazette du sorcier alarmait tout le monde, en dénigrant le ministère, disant qu'il n'était pas capable de garder en sécurité un enfant. Le ministre, qui avait l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, essayait de faire porter le chapeau à Dumbledore, mais il ne put le faire, la population avait finit par douter sérieusement de ce ministre qui les avait manipulés en niant le retour de Voldemort.  
  
Une semaine après la disparition de Harry, le ministre fut démis de ses fonctions, des élections allaient avoir lieu. Le monde sorcier espérait que ce nouveau ministre reprendrait les choses en main, et que quelque chose de concret allait être fait. Plus le temps avançait, plus le monde doutaient de revoir Harry Potter en vie.  
  
*****  
  
L'anniversaire de Harry approchait à grand pas, tous avaient décidé pour une fois de préparer une fête grandiose. Il était convenu de prévenir une partie de l'ordre du Phoenix la veille de son anniversaire même si il n'était pas revenu à lui. Il était devenu quasi impossible de cacher à Molly qu'ils avaient retrouver Harry. De fait celle-ci ne mangeait plus beaucoup, et pleurait souvent. Molly ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à quel point, elle tenait à lui. Arthur lui s'était enfermer dans son travail, les jumeaux eux avaient décidés de continuer à faire leurs farces et attrapes, tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient que Harry voulait qu'ils continuent. Harry leur avait dit, en fin de quatrième, lorsqu'il leurs avait donné les milles gallions, qu'ils auraient besoin de rire dans un futur proche. La meilleur chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de lui rendre honneur, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.  
  
Pour la fête d'anniversaire, ils avaient prévu de la faire dans l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron aidaient les elfes à décorer l'infirmerie, sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'infirmière qui marmonnait contre Dumbledore d'avoir osé accepter une telle infamie dans son domaine.  
  
*****  
  
C'était le trou noir, il revoyait certain moment de sa vie, étrangement c'était des moments heureux, comme si les voix qu'ils entendaient lui disaient qu'il devait vivre. Parfois, il pouvait entendre le désespoir dans les voix qui s'adressait à lui. Mais il se sentait tellement mieux là où il était, sans aucune douleur.  
  
Cependant, les voix se rapprochaient, amenant réconfort et paix, il voulait à la fois leur répondre et les ignorer, sachant que le réveille serait douloureux. Tout, à l'intérieur de lui, n'était que frustration et désaccord, comme s'il savait que toute sa vie ne valait rien et qu'il était préférable de rester dans son cocon. C'est alors qu'il fit un rêve :  
  
Une belle femme rousse se tenait au milieu de la pièce, berçant un bébé dans ses bras, chantonnant une veille chanson :  
  
Le front penché sur la terre, j'allais seul et soucieux,  
  
Quand résonna la voix claire, d'un petit oiseaux joyeux,  
  
Il disait : Reprend courage, l'espérance est un trésor  
  
Même le plus noir nuage, à toujours sa frange d'or.  
  
Lorsque le soir se fait sombre, j'entends le petit oiseaux,  
  
Gazouiller là haut dans l'ombre, sur sa branche au bord de l'eau,  
  
Il disait : Reprend courage, l'espérance est un trésor  
  
Même le plus noir nuage, à toujours sa frange d'or.  
  
Mais un jour il partit vers le père, et jamais ne le revit,  
  
Je me penchait sur la terre et la contemplait ravi,  
  
Car il n'est que l'espérance pour ranimer notre cœur,  
  
Qui de nos plus noir souffrance, sait toujours être vainqueur.  
  
Quand la jeune femme eut finit de chanter, le petit bébé lui sourit, il était heureux de l'entendre, c'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva juste derrière eux, la personne semblait s'être approché doucement :  
  
« Tu vois bonhomme, ta maman a toujours raison. N'oublie jamais ceci, c'est important. Même dans les moments les plus durs nous serons avec toi. Quoiqu'il se passe, ait confiance dans la vie, elle est un don, un cadeau, prends en soin. »  
  
« Et bien, je ne te pensais pas aussi philosophique, dit une voix légèrement railleuse derrière les parents. Tous se tournèrent vers l'intrus, ou pour être plus exacte, les intrus, car il y en avait deux. ».  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Juste une petite chose, la chanson que j'ai mise dans le chapitre, est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Son air est triste, mais plein d'espoir, je n'en connais pas l'auteur, c'est dommage, car j'aimerai la trouver sur CD. Je l'aime trop.  
  
Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai eut quelques ennuies techniques d'écriture. La panne de l'écrivain. Je fais du mieux possible. Je ne voudrais pas que l'histoire soit sans queue ni tête, si c'est le cas autant arrêter tout de suite.  
  
Le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas, dès que je sais, je dois dire que j'ai un peu dure à écrire cette fic. C'est pas que j'ai pas d'idée, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à les mettre en phrases et c'est ce qui me prends le plus de temps. Sinon, je vous promets qu'il y aura une suite, mais cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra.  
  
RAR :  
  
Godric 2 : Merci pour la correction du chapitre et les encouragements.  
  
Khisanth : Merci, voici la suite, pas aussi vite que l'aurais souhaiter, enfin, le principale c'est dans avoir une.  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Merci, cela fait plaisir de voir qu'à chaque chapitre tu me laisses un petit mot. Il me donne envie de continuer. (désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut)  
  
Csame : Merci pour le renseignement, même si j'ai décidé de ne pas l'utiliser pour finir. J'ai trouver un autre système. -)  
  
Marie-Jo : te voilà rassurée, j'espère ? Merci.  
  
Jina : Ouch que de question, tu as une réponse dans le chapitre, quand à quel est le rapport entre Dobby et la Licorne ? Cela mérite d'être creusé...  
  
Gwenn : Bien deviné, (c'était pas compliqué mais bon). Merci beaucoup.  
  
Gaia : Merci, tu auras la correction des deux premiers chapitres dès que possible. (pas avant Vendredi, parce que demain j'ai interro et je dois étudier, beurk)  
  
A Bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 17 mars 2004. 


	7. Chapitre 6: Déchirement du cocon

Disclamé: je sais, j'ai dit ne le faire qu'une seule fois, et je répète le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. J'ajoute pourtant cette disclame pour la simple raison qu'à l'histoire va être incorporé des éléments qui ne m'appartienne pas. le titre de l'histoire est: Le Livre des Etoiles d'Erik L'Homme. Un bon livre, pas autant que Harry Potter, mais il vaut le coup d'oeil. 

Bonne lecture.

$$$$$

Chapitre 6 : Déchirement du cocon.  
  
Toute la famille Weasley s'était réunie pour l'occasion, enfin presque, il manquait une personne Percy. Celui-ci n'avait pas repris contact avec sa famille depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort. Peut-être avait-il honte de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille tout ce temps, ou tout simplement ne voulait-il pas reconnaître son erreur ? Les jumeaux Weasley étaient venus parés de leurs plus beaux atours, ce qui n'avaient bien sûr, guère enchanté Molly. Charlie et Bill étaient venu aussi, laissant les dragons et Gringotts pour cette réunion. Ron, et Hermione étaient aussi présent, ils avaient superbement décorés l'infirmerie, sous l'œil meurtrié de l'infirmière. La dernière Weasley aussi était présente à l'infirmerie.  
  
C'était joint à la famille Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Tonks. Personne d'autre n'avait été invité, afin de ne pas trop troubler Harry.  
  
Une fois que tous eurent saluer Harry, les adultes se regroupèrent dans un coin pour discuter, tandis que les « jeunes » se mettaient autour du lit de Harry.  
  
Une discussion vive commença entre les adolescents, le sujet était bien sûr le magasin de farce et attrape qui faisait des ravages sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les jumeaux racontaient tous les coups foireux qui arrivaient aux clients quand ceux-ci entraient dans le magasin. Il apparut relativement tôt, qu'il fallait une bonne dose d'humour pour y entrer. Tous savaient comment ils y entraient, mais ne pouvaient prévoir la façon dont ils en sortiraient. Le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que plus le magasin était en chantier, plus il y avait de monde.  
  
La description réalisée par les jumeaux était tellement vivante, que tout le groupe était plié de rire. Leurs rires attirèrent les adultes, qui finirent par abandonner leurs conversations sérieuses pour rejoindre les gais larrons.La lourde atmosphère qui avait suivit la disparition de Harry s'allégeait doucement, même si celui-ci n'était pas encore réveillé.  


$$$$$

Étonné par cette soudaine apparition, Harry regarda les yeux écarquillés le rassemblement de trois des maraudeurs. Ceux qu'il chérissait, un sourire illumina son visage. Une autre personne entra, le mettant mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il pu se rappeler qui elle était, tout se déchira. Le voile disparut ainsi que la sensation de bien être. Il entendit les rires autours de lui, peu sur de comprendre pourquoi tous riaient alors que lui se sentait désemparé.  
  
Ce fut cette pensée qui amena ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il voulait oublié.  


$$$$$

Tous étaient pliés sur leur chaise, en regardant les jumeaux montrer la pause, plus que douteuse, qu'avait eut Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il était entré dans leur magasin.  
  
« SIRIUS !!!! NON, PAS TOI. C'EST LA FAUTE DU RAT ET DE CETTE FOLE. », interrompis une voix. Tous sursautèrent, interrompant leur rire. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le lit.  
  
Harry était assis, de la colère dans ses yeux. Il voulu se lever, mais Dumbledore qui avait prévu le mouvement le força à se recoucher. Ce que Harry fit sans protester, il n'en avait pas vraiment la force.  
  
Mme Pomfresh qui était dans son bureau accourut au cri qui résonna dans l'infirmerie, jurant elle se précipita vers le lit de Harry, ordonnant à tous de sortir. Ce qu'ils firent prestement, voyant qu'elle semblait prête à ensorceler toute personne la contredisant. Seul le directeur resta à l'intérieur.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait approcher Harry, l'infirmière murmura un sort pour le calmer. Le sort n'atteint pas Harry, au contraire, il se répercuta contre un bouclier. Une légère explosion montra que le choc était absorbé par celui-ci. Pomfresh voulu relancer son sort, mais Dumbledore la retint. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry flottait en l'air, il était à nouveau évanoui.  
  
Dumbledore resta là à regarder Harry un long moment, il s'approcha ensuite doucement de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le reposa sur le lit.  
  
« N'utilisez plus de la magie sur lui Pompom, il est protégé, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre cette magie, excepté peut être y laissé votre peau. Faites un bilan sans user de magie. », ordonna le directeur sous l'œil indigné de celle-ci.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie à grand pas. Dans le couloir il vit que ceux présents à la fête étaient rassemblés, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles de Harry.  
  
« Vous pouvez vous calmer, Harry va bien, il s'en sortira ne craignez rien. Pour le moment il doit se reposer. Retournez à vos appartement, je ne suis pas sûr que Pompom vous laisserait entrer pour le moment. Remus, si vous pouviez venir avec moi... »  
  
Intrigué, Remus le suivit, il craignait ce qu'il allait se passer, le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air préoccupé. C'est alors qu'une ombre se profila au bout du couloir, elle avançait d'un pas souple et menaçant. Elle s'arrêta à une bonne distance du groupe et regarda calmement les deux professeur s'approcher. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de vieux directeur alors qu'il disait :  
  
« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt maître, si vous pouviez me suivre. »  
  
L'homme toisa Remus, qui était à côté du directeur, avant d'hocher la tête affirmativement et d'emboîter le pas au professeur Dumbledore.  


$$$$$

Harry resta évanouit pendant une heure, heure que Pomfrey mit à profit pour l'examiner, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était en assez bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer deux semaines dans le comas suite à une perte de sang.  


$$$$$

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry vit qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené là. Puis il se souvint, il se souvenait du village, il revoyait l'horreur qui était peinte sur le visage des villageois, la licorne et le serpent noir, le Venin des Terreurs. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait sauvé la licorne. Il faudrait qu'il le demande à Dobby. Au fait, qui est-ce qui avait bien pu le ramener à Poudlard ?  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées.  
  
« Harry », s'écria Hermione dès qu'elle le vit sur le lit et éveillé. Elle courût se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ron qui la suivit, souriait heureux de la voir joyeuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis que Harry avait disparut.  
  
« Tu nous as fait peur. Pourquoi disparais-tu comme cela, sans prévenir, pour nous obliger à aller te chercher dans les pires endroit qui puisse exister? », lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
« Peut être...peut-être parce que je n'attire que les ennuis... », dit il pour essayer de l'obliger à arrêter de pleurer et qu'elle se ressaisisse. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter. La seule expérience qu'il avait eût, c'était lorsqu'il était sortit avec Cho Chang.  
  
Voyant l'embarras de son meilleur ami, Ron prit Hermione, l'obligeant à lâcher Harry, en lui disant qu'il aimerait serrer son frère dans ses bras, comme il le mérite. Hermione se leva de bon gré, lui laissant la place.  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent longuement avant de se donner une accolade de frères comme Ron l'avait appelé. Dans leurs regards, il y passait un monde d'émotion, l'un disant qu'il avait une famille et qu'il n'était pas seul face à l'épreuve, et l'autre le remerciant silencieusement pour sa présence.  
  
Quand l'instant de retrouvaille fut passer, Harry posa la question qui le tracassait vraiment :  
  
« Qui m'a retrouvé, et... comment ? »  
  
Hermione pâlit au souvenir de l'état de Harry. Ce fut Ron qui entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, il sentait que Hermione en serait incapable sans recommencer à pleurer.  
  
Ron commença, mais quand il arriva au moment où Harry était dans le coma, des larmes perlèrent sur le coins de ses yeux, pour terminer leurs courses sur ses joues. Harry était impressionné, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses amis paniqueraient ainsi si un jour il venait à disparaître. Il laissa à son ami le temps de se reprendre avant de lui demander quel jour ils étaient.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. », lui répondit Hermione, d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger après les souvenirs très douloureux que Ron venait d'évoquer.  
  
« Tu veux dire que je suis resté aussi longtemps dans les pommes ? », demanda Harry après un moment, ébahit.  
  
« Et oui, vieux frère, c'est le cas, tu y es resté aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs nous avons quelques petites choses pour toi, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu nous racontes ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé. » 

$$$$$

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je sais, les chapitres sont très courts, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je dois dire que j'ai de la misère à les faire long. Peut être finiront-ils par s'allonger, je n'en sais trop rien. Je dois dire que c'est assez compliqué, j'ai bien les grands lignes de l'histoire, mais vu que ici, je vais dans les détails (du moins j'essaies), je dois m'efforcer de ne pas écrire de stupidité. Ne m'en veuillez pas je vous en prie.  
  
Je pense qu'avec beaucoup d'encouragement je pourrais mettre la suite de l'histoire... Et l'écrire surtout. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un rythme de trois semaines, je ne peux faire mieux, j'ai déjà une autre fic en route qui elle aussi est fortement ralentie dans la parution des chapitres. J'arrive en examen et je dois présenter l'examen d'entrée d'ingénieur donc je fais passer mes études avant.  
  
RAR :  
  
Artemis : Je sais que la suite arrive avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard, désolée. J'espère toute fois qu'elle t'a plue.  
  
Pimousse fraise : je contente ton impatiente après un moi de retard, mais pas pu faire autrement, je n'arrivais pas à écrire la suite. J'étais plus entrain d'écrire l'accord du passé, ici j'ai eut un blocage... Navrée. Merci pour ton petit mot de fin de chapitre, il m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Khisanth : la coupure était juste faite exprès, mais voilà maintenant tu sais. J'espère que la suite te plait... A bientôt.  
  
Gaia666 : la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue, et ne t'inquiète pas pour la review de l'autre histoire, j'ai eut celle ci qui m'a dit que tu avais bien lu le chapitre donc, un gros merci. PS : ta review n'est pas si longue, donc j'ai pu aller jusqu'au bout... et bon courage pour ta suite.  
  
Loyalus : je suis désolée qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée plus vite, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Pour la suite, il faudra attendre, mais comme j'ai promis, il y en aura une...  
  
Marie-Jo : Une nouvelle reviewer, je suis contente, merci pour le mot.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme. 

Paru le 08 mai 2004. 


End file.
